


when you need a hand

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bobby's got Hanbin on his mind and on his lips, Hanbin's taste on his tongue like it belongs there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you need a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make a series of apologies: 1. to Bill Withers, sorry for using your song lyrics as a suggestive title, 2. to [preorder](http://twitter.com/allfightnohype) who requested this over a month ago now (sorry it's so late) and 3. to myself, for doing writing this instead of countless other tasks I'm meant to be doing.
> 
> The underage warning is because yesterday was Hanbin's 18th birthday, and the fic is set before that. Uh, happy birthday Hanbin, sorry it's late?
> 
> Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/28446.html).

They're showering.

At least, that's what they've told the others. The reality is slightly removed from that - the shower is  _on_ , water running to fill the bath. They'll probably wash up together afterwards, lather up the soap and scrub away the grime of a full day's practice but for now, neither of them are standing under the spray. 

Bobby has his back against the wall, hot skin against the cool tile and caged in between Hanbin's arms. It's easier like this, when Hanbin takes the lead. They know each other well enough to never force limits - maybe reach them, help take each other apart, but never overstep - and Bobby likes knowing that he can give Hanbin this. When most of Hanbin's day is giving (giving his voice to the songs, his guidance to the members, his smile to the fans), Bobby likes to know he can give Hanbin his support, give him what he needs.

When Hanbin leans in, brushes their lips together, it's a give and take, a push and pull; Bobby's got Hanbin on his mind and on his lips, Hanbin's taste on his tongue like it belongs there.

"Your shirt," Hanbin says, pulling back from the kiss to tug at the hem. Bobby takes the hint, smiles as he strips off his shirt then, for good measure, his shorts and underwear too.

He never feels self-conscious with Hanbin. Maybe at the beginning, when the only thing stiffer than their language was their posture around each other. Maybe there was a time when Hanbin's touch didn't automatically calm him; maybe they would freeze under the other's gaze. Maybe these things happened, but if they did, Bobby can't remember them. It seems a lifetime since he first came back to Korea and in the time that's passed, he's learned more about himself from learning about others.

He's learned that Hanbin's gaze is always direct, spotting details that even Jinhwan can't notice, in dance practice, in their dorms. It's intense but Bobby's used to it,  _likes_ _it_ , even, the way he can feel it on his skin. He'd joke about Hanbin liking what he sees but he's beaten to the punch, Hanbin coming in close to rest a hand on Bobby's hip. His thumb strokes at the skin there, warm as the steam that's slowly filling the room, and he smiles at Bobby, a  _thank you_ and  _I like you_ and  _please touch me back_.

"You too," says Bobby, hands sneaking under Hanbin's shirt to get him naked too. It's a luxury to have this, a perk of sharing showers from the start. No one thinks it's strange that they're in the bathroom together and Bobby knows the planes of Hanbin's body well enough to work his way around by touch. They're kissing again, even as the fabric of Hanbin's shirt edges upwards, even as Bobby's hands splay against his back, it's as if all Hanbin can think about is Bobby's mouth and the way he wants to claim it for his own.

When they have to break for air, Hanbin makes quick work of the rest of his clothes until, when they reconnect, it's just skin on skin, just the feel of each other. He's almost fully hard, cock nudging against Bobby's skin every time he shifts closer to deepen their kisses. Bobby's vaguely aware that the shower is still running, can see it over Hanbin's shoulder and thinks they maybe should get in, as nice as making out against the wall is.

He puts a hand on Hanbin's waist, uses it to guide them slowly backwards until Hanbin gets the hint, stepping into the shower space and trying to avoid splashing water everywhere. Bobby follows, turning them so that he can wet himself under the spray too, and finds himself smiling at Hanbin again - how he looks with his hair soft against his head, lips wet from the water and from his tongue, swollen from Bobby's kisses and bitten by his own teeth. He's hot and sweet all at once and Bobby  _wants_. 

When he speaks, Bobby's voice is rough, worn down on recording but also worn raw from need, asking, "Can I?" _  
_

Can I touch? Can I kiss? Can I make you come?

Hanbin answers in actions, not words, and he brings Bobby's hand to his cock, wraps both their fingers around the length to start jerking him off. The water does a little to smooth the way but it's also just how Hanbin likes it. 

When Bobby twists his wrist on the downstroke, mouths along the line of Hanbin's jaw, it's enough to make Hanbin shiver, make him tighten his grip on Bobby's ass. The water is running down the line of Bobby's back, down between the two of them, and Bobby hopes that it's still loud enough to cover up the way Hanbin is moaning, making noises that would seem obscene to anyone else. Part of it is needing to hide this, at least for now, with the newer trainees close by, but part is wrapped up in who they are, together. Bobby doesn't think he could share this with anyone yet. Sometimes he thinks that maybe others could understand, how he loves to take Hanbin apart, and to be taken apart in turn, but there's too high a risk of saying anything.

There was a risk in starting this, in the first time that Bobby leaned in close then closer. A risk but it'd paid off and now they have this, Hanbin trying to quieten down as Bobby sucks a mark onto his neck, low enough but still  _there_ for the two of them to see. What they have is the knowledge that they can have what they want, if they try. What they have is little moments, ones that could be lost in a big picture but that are enough for them. 

Hanbin tilts his head, asking for a kiss and Bobby's only happy to oblige. He likes the feedback loop, the way Hanbin will gasp into his mouth when he tightens his grip, whine when he slows down. It turns him on, seeing Hanbin this close to coming, coming because of  _him_. Bobby knows he's almost there when Hanbin's hips start bucking, when he starts fucking into the grip of Bobby's hand, when his kisses get sloppier, more desperate. His hand moves to Hanbin's back, supporting him, pulling him closer and Bobby deepens the kiss, strokes Hanbin's dick again, once, twice and that's that, Hanbin is coming, hot and wet in the space between their abs.

Bobby is tactile, hand still on Hanbin's dick until the other is pushing it away, hypersensitive and still winding down. The water is washing away Hanbin's come, slowly, but Bobby sort of likes the idea of Hanbin coming on him. Once he's caught his breath, Hanbin swears, pulling Bobby close to mumble praise against his lips, taking Bobby's dick in his own hand and returning the favour.

The best part of this, Bobby thinks, is how he doesn't need to think at all. With Hanbin it's - not mindless, never that - but it's easy. There's no complexities in the way he knows Bobby's likes. There's nothing confusing about how Hanbin thumbs over the head of Bobby's dick, the way he sucks on Bobby's lower lip. He knows how to push all of Bobby's buttons, says  _thank you_ and  _you're so good_ against his lips as he tugs faster, jerking Bobby off until Bobby's the one coming, over Hanbin's hand and hip. When it's him and Hanbin, everything feels almost right, and almost raw. There's something just _right_ in the way Hanbin looks at him, even as he's sucking the come off his fingers.

Bobby's aware that they've got to clean up, actually wash up and maybe take out the plug before the bath overflows but he's more aware of Hanbin and his touch and his mouth and the way his kisses always taste sweet and so good.

**Author's Note:**

> And because I'm finicky about details and others might be too: this is set after they move into the new dorm, and Bobby and Hanbin share a room with Junhwe. I'm assuming their bathroom has one of those showers that is also a tub (considering they're in the same complex as Tablo and his family and iirc, their shower is like that). Also, yes, that was a hint at my favourite threesome ship in the middle there.


End file.
